Como él
by NatssY
Summary: Su escritorio... Le tenía cariño a aquel escritorio. Era único." Oneshot con flash de Michigan.


**Disclaimer:** me he dado cuenta de que hace mucho que no lo pongo y como nunca está de más... Todos los personajes pertenecen a la Fox, a Shore and cia. A ver si rehacen el capi, Sis muere y Toc hereda xDDDDDD

**Fandom:** House M.D.

**Pairing:** Huddy.

**Spoilers: **Situado entre el 6x06 y el 6x07.

**Resumen:** "El escritorio… Le tenía cariño a aquel escritorio. Era único."

**Comentarios:** Oneshot que llevaba medio escrito meses y que decidí terminar en este momento porque el estado de las cosas venía perfecto para la idea. Está situado en la actualidad y contiene un flash corto de Michigan. Está escrito antes de ver el 6x07 por lo que hay algún detalle que no va a coincidir con la realidad que nos contaron. Y no lo cambio, porque es un regalo.

**Dedicatorias:** Apuesta zanjada, regalo concedido. To Honey.

.

NatY

.

.

**_COMO ÉL_**

.

Su cabeza era un run run continuo entre _"qué estoy haciendo"_ y _"él"_ que se enlazaban y mezclaban como Pedro por su casa. Aquello no era saludable. ¡Por supuesto que no! Y menos cuando de sus propios sentimientos se trataba.

Se echó las manos a la cabeza intentando despejarse pero lo único que consiguió fue ver su escritorio. El escritorio… Le tenía cariño a aquel escritorio. Era único. Tallado y hecho para ella. Su abuelo materno se lo había regalado al acabar el instituto por ser la mejor de su promoción. El manitas de su abuelo… Él mismo lo había tallado, confeccionado, armado y barnizado. Cuando le dijo que aquello le tenía que haber llevado meses, él se limitó a contestar que sabía que iba a quedar la primera, porque todo lo que se proponía lo conseguía. Luego, con su tranquilidad habitual, le explicó que lo había creado pensando en ella y en su forma de ser. Por ejemplo, estaba hecho de madera de roble porque es una madera dura, resistente y tenaz, pero también puede resquebrajarse cuando le hacen daño. Además, tenía tres cajones para los tres aspectos de su vida, que ella procuraba separar pulcramente desde pequeña: el profesional, el familiar y el personal. Hoy por hoy, le faltaba un cajón con el mayor proyecto: House. Algo que, por supuesto, no le iba a decir a nadie.

Adoraba aquel escritorio y todo lo que representaba para ella. La fuerza y la unión de su familia, las noches que se quedaba dormida encima haciendo trabajos, los recuerdos de su época universitaria y, una vez terminado aquello, las visitas irregulares a su casa y a la que una vez fue su habitación, con el escritorio incluido. Sabía que no iba a encontrar uno igual por mucho que buscase, ni en valor estético ni en valor personal. Por eso lo seguía teniendo allí aunque le produjese un gran problema.

El escritorio, SU escritorio, le recordaba a House. Y no podía permitírselo. No ahora que su vida había cogido algo de estabilidad a nivel sentimental; aunque no fuese con él. No ahora que todo su entorno parecía convivir en un perfecto equilibrio; aunque tuviese que sacarlo de la balanza para conseguirlo. No ahora que… Maldita sea. Había vuelto y, con él, también había vuelto aquel sentimiento continuo de no saber qué hacer. El dilema de su vida. Cabeza y corazón. Razón y locura. Reír y llorar.

Tócate las narices.

Y para más INRI, había vuelvo siendo un House que, aún siendo el de siempre, había cambiado. Estaba más hablador, más abierto y más tranquilo. También estaba menos drogado, lo que quizás ayudaba a todo lo anterior. Y lo que más miedo le daba: estaba más serio. No serio en plan _"no voy a hacer comentarios de tus tetas",_ no; serio en plan _"estoy intentando ser menos gilipollas de lo que era porque quiero ser feliz"._ Y volvemos a lo de antes…

Tócate las narices.

House se dedicaba a dar pequeños pasos y ella era incapaz de detenerlo porque, ¡demonios!, también los deseaba. Pero no podía permitirse más momentos de debilidad. No podía consentir otra herida en su cicatrizado corazón. Y, ¿cómo decir que no a algo que quieres? ¿Cómo negar lo innegable? ¿Cómo decirle que no había tensión sexual, si hasta sus alumnos lo notaban? Y, ¿cómo mantenerse en pie después de una declaración tan abierta?

_You make me feel funny. _

Después de eso, ¿qué puede hacer uno? Pues lo más coherente en estos casos. Retirada. Una retirada costosa y cara no a nivel de dinero, sino a nivel emocional. Estaba segura de que no lo había vuelto a mirar a los ojos desde aquella escena. Y él, sorprendiéndola –no tenía muy claro si para bien o para mal-, había optado por aceptarlo. No la buscaba, no la molestaba y no la ponía nerviosa. Y echaba de menos ponerse nerviosa.

Tócate las narices...

'

Dispuesta a olvidarse de aquel asunto durante unos minutos, agarró el bolígrafo y releyó los dos últimos párrafos del expediente que tenía delante. House entró sin hacer la más mínima intención de llamar justo cuando ella había decidido volver a centrarse en sus tareas.

-Genial –masculló Cuddy al levantar la cabeza para comprobar que era él.

-Buenos días.

-¿Qué quieres, House? –dijo fingiendo seriedad.

-Nada –contestó sentándose en uno de los sofás que había al lado de la puerta.

-¿Podrías salir de mi despacho, entonces?

-No.

-House, fuera –ordenó señalando la puerta mientras él botaba el bastón contra el suelo con la mirada fija en ningún sitio. –House –lo llamó.

-¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó sorprendiéndola y mirándola fijamente.

-Nada.

-No me has obligado a pasar consulta desde que curamos al paciente, sales del despacho únicamente para comer, mis chicos dicen que llevan sin verte el pelo unos tres días, has estado los últimos 10 minutos mirando a la nada y el bolígrafo casi te cae dos veces, Wilson me preguntó ayer qué te había hecho, nuestras 20 últimas conversaciones se basan en monosílabos por tu parte y sobre todo, llevas cuatro días sin mirarme cuando te hablo –repasó levantando la voz al final para reclamar su atención al ver que ella seguía con la vista fija en los papeles de la mesa. –Repito, ¿qué te pasa?

-Nada.

-Si es por lo que te dije el otro día…

-Eso no tiene nada que ver –lo interrumpió, no queriendo hablar de aquello.

-Entonces, ¿por qué tienes esa cara de pasa mustia?

Cuddy le dedicó una de sus miradas de odio.

-No me culpes a mí, culpa a tu mal humor –dijo él en tono de broma. -Llevas una semana rara... –comenzó con una seriedad impropia.

-No estoy rara -lo cortó de nuevo.

-Y antes te vi hablar con Wilson al llegar y estabas normal –continuó ignorándola-, así que doy por hecho que yo soy el motivo de tu cara de pasa.

-No tengo cara de pasa.

-Entonces, no te pasa nada.

-No.

-Las cosas estaban normalizándose últimamente y no entiendo que…

-¡House, no me pasa nada! –le gritó deseando que él parase de hablar. -Y ahora vete –suplicó.

-Muy bien –asintió con la cabeza mientras se ponía de pie e iba hacia la puerta. -Cuando decidas explotar, ya sabes dónde está mi despacho –terminó cerrando de un portazo más fuerte de lo normal.

Normalizándose… Aquel foreplay continuo por parte de ambos no podía considerarse normalidad. Posó el bolígrafo encima del escritorio y, al volver a ser consciente de él, no pudo evitar regresar al pasado.

TÓCATE-LAS-NARICES.

'

'

_FLASH BACK. _

_Llevaba casi 15 minutos despierta turnando su mirada entre él y el techo. ¿Qué demonios hacía allí todavía? No conseguía entenderlo. Y, ¿qué demonios había hecho ella la noche anterior? Menos entendible. Una cosa era que alguien te llamase la atención por su forma de ser y otra acostarte con él a la primera de cambio. Cuando se metió en aquello no esperaba terminar así. Al menos no tan pronto. "Muy mal, Lisa. Muy mal." Se reprendía mentalmente una y otra vez mientras no podía evitar volver a mirarlo y sonreír disimuladamente, como si alguien la fuese a reprender por aquel gesto. _

_Notó como él se movía y dejaba de abrazarla para quedar boca arriba en la cama, justo en la misma posición en la que estaba ella. De reojo pudo observar como parecía empezar a despertarse y decidió fijar la vista en el techo como si no se hubiese dado cuenta mientras bajaba disimuladamente la camiseta por debajo de la sábana en un gesto inútil, ya que no la podía estirar más. Él bostezó y la miró. Ella sabía que la miraba. Y que había empezado a sonreír. "Mal, Lisa, ¡muy mal!" seguía repitiéndose sin parar. _

_-Así que éste es el dormitorio de Lisa Cuddy –sentenció House con la voz un poco ronca al acabar de despertarse. _

_-Ajá –asintió sin mirarlo. _

_-Me gusta. No es el típico dormitorio de chica. _

_-¿Es que has estado en muchos dormitorios de chica? –"¡MUY MAL, LISA! ¡MUY MAL!", gritó una voz en su cabeza nada más decir la frase en alto. _

_-En más de uno, sí –contestó él, aparentemente tranquilo. –Y por ahora éste es el que más me gusta –soltó con un sentido que Lisa no supo ver. _

_-¿Qué haces aquí todavía? –preguntó muy rápido. _

_-¿Qué? _

_-¿Por qué sigues aquí, House? –repitió apoyándose en un hombro para así verlo mejor y tomar las riendas de la situación. _

_-¿No debería estar aquí? –empezó a mirar hacia los lados, esperando encontrar algún síntoma de que no tuviese que haberse quedado a dormir. _

_-No, es sólo que… No lo entiendo –suspiró derrotada, volviendo a tumbarse. _

_-¿El qué no entiendes? –cuestionó adoptando la postura que ella tenía segundos antes. _

_-Casi no nos conocemos. _

_-Greg House –sentenció estirando la mano para que se saludasen. _

_-Es un poco tarde para eso –masculló queriendo parecer enfadada. _

_-¿Entonces? _

_-Nada. _

_-Vale. _

_Estuvieron un rato en silencio, hasta que…_

_-Oye, ¿puedo desayunar aquí antes de irme? –le preguntó House. _

_-Me copiaste en un examen –explotó. _

_-Aprobé ese examen –siguió él. -¡Qué! –exclamó al ver la mirada que ella le dedicaba. –Creí que jugábamos a continuar historias. _

_-Me copiaste en un examen –continuó ignorándolo- y luego me invitaste a una copa una semana después. _

_-Bueno, me habías dejado copiarte en un examen. _

_-¿Invitas a todo el mundo que te deja copiar?_

_-No –contestó sinceramente ganándose otra mirada reprobatoria. –Sólo a quién me hace sacar nueves –agregó de manera divertida, intentando salvar la situación. _

_-Me copiaste en un examen –comenzó de nuevo-, me invitaste a una copa una semana después y tres horas más tarde acabamos en mi cama. _

_-Si eres sensible a la bebida no es mi culpa –dijo él muy seguro de sí mismo y ganándose un ligero golpe en el brazo. _

_-No soy sensible a la bebida._

_-Pues entonces, eres sensible a mí –expuso con maestría. _

_Tocada. _

_-¿Por qué te acercaste a mí en la terraza? –preguntó ella intentando cambiar de tema. _

_-Para agradecerte lo del examen. Aquel día te fuiste lo suficientemente rápido como para no darme opción a cogerte ni corriendo los 500 metros lisos. _

_-No buscaba que me agradecieses nada. _

_-Yo quería hacerlo. _

_-No me habían hablado de Greg House como una persona que agradezca los favores que le hacen. –Él se quedó en silencio, sin saber muy bien como rebatir eso. Al final se le ocurrió algo pero ella se le adelantó.- ¿Sólo a los que te hacen sacar nueves, no? –comentó sonriendo ligeramente. _

_-No entiendo a qué viene tanto drama. _

_-Bueno, no es que en mis planes más inmediatos se encontrase acostarme con Gregory House –masculló como si aquello fuese pecado._

_-Eso ha dolido –fingió él. _

_-Venga ya, como si algo pudiese dañar ese ego tan grande que tienes. _

_-Pareces conocerme mucho –señaló intentando buscarle un doble sentido. _

_-Bueno, no eres de los que pasa desapercibido precisamente. Todo el mundo te conoce por aquí, y no precisamente por tus buenos actos. _

_-Y aún así, estás aquí conmigo._

_-No, perdona, tú estás aquí conmigo –lo corrigió mientras señalaba su habitación. –Y sigo sin entender que haces aquí._

_-Antes dormir, ahora hablar, próximamente desayunar. _

_-Lo de desayunar ya lo veremos –susurró ella. -¿Es normal que te quedes a desayunar en las casas ajenas? –le preguntó. –No me contestes –pidió cuando vio que él abría la boca con una sonrisa que indicaba maldad-, ya sé la respuesta. Sólo en las que te hacen sacar nueves. _

_-¿Sabes? Tenemos otro examen dentro de dos meses –comentó él. _

_-¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Oye! –gritó al entenderlo. –No creas que cada vez que me copies vas a acabar aquí. _

_-Bueno, aquí también te he copiado. Tu cuerpo en mi memoria –añadió levantando las cejas al ver como ella no entendía el comienzo. _

_Ella fingió indignarse y se tapó la cabeza con la sábana. _

_-Venga, reconoce que te hago gracia –comentó él clavándole el dedo en la cara por encima de la tela. _

_-No más que la que me causa un mono –gruñó sin dejar de esconderse, pero sonriendo. _

_-Venga ya, Cuddy, sal de ahí –pidió intentando apartar la sábana justo cuando ella la apartaba._

_Sin saber cómo ni por qué, habían quedado a escasos centímetros el uno del otro. Él parecía haberse quedado absorto mirándola y ella decidió aprovechar esa ventaja. Tragó saliva, cogió fuerzas y le soltó: _

_-¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que quieres repetir? _

_-Sólo si quieres tú –sentenció House a menos de dos dedos de su boca. _

_Y hundida. _

_No podía ser tan débil. No podía permitírselo. No con él. _

_Apartó la cara haciendo que el beso cayese en la mejilla. _

_House se apartó lentamente, sin creerse lo que acababa de pasar. La miró pidiendo una explicación. _

_-No sé qué o quién te crees que soy, pero ten por seguro que esta habitación –dijo señalándose a sí misma- no es como las habitaciones en las que sueles estar._

_-De eso ya me había dado cuenta –declaró, sincero. –Tampoco sé qué o quién te crees que soy, pero ten por seguro que no soy como los chicos que hayan pasado por esta habitación. –La señaló a ella. _

_-También me había dado cuenta –manifestó ella, sonriendo un poco. _

_-¿Entonces? –lo volvió a intentar. _

_-No volverás a copiarme. _

_-¿Por qué? –preguntó sin poder esconder la sorpresa de la respuesta. _

_-Porque no podría salir nada bueno de esto –pronosticó, señalándolos a ambos. _

_-¿Eso qué quiere decir?_

_-Que lo mejor será que yo siga siendo la chica a la que copiaste en el examen de Endocrinología y punto. _

_-Es una pena –dijo él después de unos segundos. –Me caías bien. _

_-Que no nos vayamos a acostar no significa que no podamos ser amigos, House. _

_-¿Tienes coche?_

_-No –respondió sin entender aquella pregunta. _

_-El último amigo que tuve tenía coche. _

_-Oh –sonrió ella ante aquella estupidez. -¿Entonces no puedo llegar al nivel de amiga?_

_-Quizás cuando tengas coche…_

_-¿Y no es más fácil que te compres tú un coche? –inquirió. _

_-¿Y dónde quedaría entonces la diversión de tener amigos? –replicó él, haciéndolos sonreír. -¿Me guardarás un sitio en la clase de Endocrinología? _

_-Sólo si vas a ir. _

_-Ya estamos exigiendo… -farfulló haciéndose el ofendido. –Sólo si me dejas los apuntes de todo el año. _

_-Los tienes ahí encima –dijo indicando al escritorio que tenía justo enfrente de él. _

_-Oye, me gusta tu escritorio –alabó mientras se levantaba en calzones y camiseta y se acercaba a él. –Tiene carácter y personalidad –subrayó mientras tocaba la madera suavemente. _

_No parecía él. Estaba relajado, concentrado y disfrutando. Sólo lo había visto así cuando todavía no se habían conocido, el día en que lo descubrió sin querer tocando el piano en una de las clases de la universidad. El día en que aquel chico de ojos azules y boca envenenada había empezado a llamar su atención. _

_Lo observó durante unos segundos y disfrutó al verlo disfrutar. Luego, como si de Jekyll y Mr Hyde se tratase, una sonrisa pícara adornó su cara y se giró hacia ella. Aquél se parecía más al House de siempre… Abrió su boca maliciosa._

_-Aunque no tanto como tú cuando… _

_FIN FLASHBACK._

_'_

-No voy a esperar –dijo House de golpe entrando y sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿A qué? –le preguntó ella.

-A que explotes –contestó como si fuese la respuesta más obvia del mundo.

-No voy a explotar, House –suspiró.

-Así que decidí venir a explotarte yo mismo –dijo orgulloso de su idea.

-Esto no puede estar pasando –suspiró apoyando la cabeza en la mano.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-House, estoy ocupada y…

-¿Qué te pasa? –repitió.

-¿Te puedes ir, por favor? Gracias.

-Dímelo. ¡Te lo ordeno! –exigió como un niño pequeño.

-¿Qué?

-Que te lo ordeno.

-¿Con qué poder?

-Con… -dudó. -El de House.

-¿Porque eres House? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?

-Sí, exacto.

-Oh, perdona –ironizó Cuddy. –Métete en mi cabeza y coge toda la información que quieras.

House sonrió abiertamente.

-¿Por qué sonríes ahora? –le preguntó ella con curiosidad.

-Por nada –negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.

Y ella sentada y el de pie, estuvieron un rato en silencio.

-¿Recuerdas el primer comentario que le hice? –la interrogó señalando al escritorio, para volver a romper el hielo.

Cuddy sonrió, pero al contrario que él, intentó disimular agachando la cabeza para seguir leyendo los papeles que tenía delante.

-Era una tarde de frío –comenzó él con tono de historiador- y yo iba caminando hacia…

-House –lo interrumpió suspirando y cansada de todo aquello-, ¿qué estás haciendo?

-Intentar solucionar lo que sea que haya hecho mal –contestó sinceramente.

-Tú… No haces eso –balbuceó sorprendida por la respuesta.

-Bueno, tampoco iba regalando escritorios viejos hasta que un día empecé a hacerlo. Supongo que siempre hay una primera vez para todo –dijo levantando los hombros. -¡Felicidades! –celebró fingiendo felicidad. -¡Has sido premiada!

Cuddy volvió a sonreír ante tanto teatro y agarró el bolígrafo para seguir con los papeles, pero no pudo evitar decir:

-No vale inventarla.

-¿Cómo?

-La historia del comentario. No vale inventarla.

-Perdona, pero me ofendes. No la estaba inventando.

-El comentario fue por la mañana, House.

-¡Pero todo empezó por la tarde! Las buenas historias se cuentan siempre desde el principio.

-¿La historia de una frase es una buena historia? –preguntó Cuddy sonriendo.

-Nuestra historia es una buena historia -concretó. -Además, el escritorio sigue en nuestras vidas. Es él el que lo dice –reveló levantando las manos en señal de que no era culpa suya. –Pues eso, era una tarde de frío y yo…

-House, recuerdo el primer comentario al escritorio.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no quieres que lo rememore, verdad?

-Básicamente.

-Una pena, porque la parte de la noche es muy entretenida. Sobre todo cuando tú empezaste a quit…

-Consultas –lo cortó con una mirada cortante, pero dejando ver que no estaba enfadada.

House asintió sonriendo y dio un par de pasos hacia la puerta, pero luego recordó que quedaba algo pendiente.

–¿Qué fue lo que hice? Porque esta vez no tengo ni idea. Creo que estoy perdiendo mi don –fingió dramatizando.

-No habías hecho nada.

-Ya, seguro. Como si yo fuese capaz de no hacer nada.

-Te subestimas, House –le confesó mirándolo a los ojos.

-Puede ser –afirmó apoyándose un poco en una de las sillas que había frente al escritorio. –Siempre he pensado que podría aguantar al menos dos minutos sin respirar debajo del agua –comentó haciendo que esta vez fuese Cuddy la que rodase los ojos.

-Nunca me desharé de ti, ¿no? –le preguntó haciéndose la indignada.

-No –contestó feliz.

-Y siempre vas a estar ahí para amargarme el día…

-El escritorio ha sido testigo.

-Eso suponía…

-Supones bien.

Y ninguno de los dos intentó disimular la sonrisa que les salió.

-Ahora está mejor –susurró House feliz y con el volumen suficiente para que Cuddy también lo oyese. –Me voy a molestar a Wilson un rato. Creo que está enfadado porque ayer le robé el almuerzo… -contó mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. –Voy a ver si me perdona antes de que vayáis a comer. Intentaré devolvértelo antes de la una. Porque hoy vais a comer, ¿no? –preguntó.

-Hoy no puedo, tengo cosas que hacer –carraspeó nerviosa por hablar de aquello. Por suerte o desgracia, House no indagó en qué la iba a mantener ocupada. –Así que te lo puedes quedar hasta las tres.

-¿Qué pasa a las tres?

-Consultas –insistió sabiendo que no le iba a hacer caso, pero dispuesta a pasarlo por esta vez.

-Por cierto –comentó él ignorándola y con la puerta ya abierta-, me gusta tu escritorio. Tiene carácter y personalidad. Aunque no tanto como tú cuando…

-¡Consultas! –gritó dispuesta a que no terminase aquella frase.

'

House salió y ella suspiró con una mezcla de alivio y desasosiego. Soltó el bolígrafo por vigesimoctava vez en la mañana y pasó un par de dedos por la madera que tenía delante. El escritorio. Su escritorio. Era único.

"_Como él", _pensó mirando a la puerta por la que había salido escasos segundos antes.

Cerró los ojos un par de segundos, respiró profundamente y agarró el teléfono. Marcó un número que ya se había aprendido de memoria y esperó a que lo cogiesen. Sonaron seis tonos antes de que esto ocurriese y una voz al otro lado le contestase.

-Hola. –Saludó. –Sí, todo bien. Nada, me quedan una par de horas más o menos –dijo respondiendo a la pregunta que le habían planteado. –No, se queda con la niñera, así que, ¿adónde me vas a llevar a comer hoy? –interrogó con una ligera sonrisa en la cara.

Colgó tres minutos después. Y se pasó los seis siguientes acariciando el escritorio.

Maldita la hora en la que Greg House había aprendido a caminar hacia delante… Y maldita la hora en la que ella había decidido caminar hacia atrás.


End file.
